


A Father's Secret

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron and Hermione overhear two professors talking, they learn a secret or two about Harry. Now Harry needs to deal with his new father. [semiAU, a Severitus challenge]third year! hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Category: General/Action/Adventure  
> Keywords: Secret Father Harry Ron Hermione Snape  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, OoTP and Severitus challenge.  
> Summary: When Ron and Hermione overhear two professors talking, they learn a secret or two about Harry. Now Harry needs to deal with his new father. semi AU, a Severitus challenge  
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Author notes: Thanks to my beta Rachel! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I am reloading the first chapter, so that there aren't any mistakes. Also this happens in third year!

A Father's Secret

Chapter 1: Overheard

"I can't believe you still haven't told him," Remus said, a vague tone of disbelief coloring his tone. Severus whirled to glare at him angrily, lips pulled back from clenched teeth.

"Told whom what? I haven't the slightest idea what you're on about..." Severus growled, but was quickly cut off by a sharp returned gaze from Remus.

Ron and Hermione stopped dead at their tracks. They knew that Professor Snape and Professor Lupin didn't get along well. So why would they be talking to each other? Eagerly Ron wanted to know, however, Hermione didn't, but she couldn't tell Ron to move.

Remus stopped dead on his tracks and continues, "You know very well who and what I mean, Severus. It's been thirteen years...he has a right to know about you."

"Know me? Why in the hell does he have a right to know me? For all I know, he's not even mine!" Snape yelled, and turned to stalk away. Remus latched tightly onto his shoulder and forced him to stay his ground. "Let me go, werewolf." He growled, but Remus kept his grip. For a moment, he didn't say anything, his expression shifting between concern and disbelief.

"He _IS_ yours, Severus. Surely you knew that..."

"I knew of the possibility, but nothing more." Snape replied, though the tone of his voice clearly said otherwise.

"Then why didn't you find out? He could have grown up without all the lies..."

"Oh, yes indeed. As if I would just pop up on his doorstep and admit to sleeping with his mother, oh I'm _SURE_ that would go over well."

"Well, you never had worried about another's reactions to your words before." You've got to _TELL_ him! He'll probably find out on his own eventually, and just imagine what a mess that would be..."

"Not anymore of one than if I WAS to tell him. Can you imagine what would happen were he to know? _ME_? His _FATHER_? You can't honestly expect that he'd be happy in the least. I am not the type of person that can be a father."

"Oh, so that's it..."

"What?"

"You don't think you're worthy..."

"I'll be astounded if you can think of anyone LESS worthy. I was a Death Eater, Remus, I've done more evil than I can rightly remember...I'm not worthy of being ANYONE'S parent, and besides, I wouldn't even know how. And how do you think he would feel? You obviously have taken a liking to him, what do you think it would do to him if he were to discover that his real father was a murderer? A conscienceless follower of the Dark Lord? A cruel, bitter teacher hated by the entire school? It'd break him, I've no doubt that it would."

"Then that just proves that you need to get to know him."

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Tell me...why _ARE_ you always on his case? Why is it that you always single him out for ridicule?"

"Simple. To teach him a lesson. Everyone else here, you included, tend to treat him like some high-and-mighty savior of the wizarding world. Half of the people who claim to be his friends would turn on him in an instant if his 'heroic' image were to be tarnished. He's got to learn to fend for himself out there, one way or another. If I don't break him of the spoiled lifestyle he probably enjoys at home, who will? You? Dumbledore? I highly doubt it."

"I thought that might be your reason."

"What? You'd better not even consider criticizing me for my methods, for I assure you, there's plenty I could say about yours."

"Have you heard about the Dursleys at all? The muggle family he lives with?"

Hermione eyes widened and knew whom Professor Lupin was talking about. However, Ron was confused, as to why would the Dursleys be mentioned, they were muggles, however both of them stayed where they were.

"Of course not. If you'll remember correctly, I was comatose when he was placed with them, and I don't tend to bother with 'gossip.'"

"I've noticed. Either way, you wouldn't have learned anything more. Harry doesn't like to talk about them at all, I'm afraid I found out rather by accident..."

"Found out what?"

"Have you ever seen Harry getting mail in the Great Hall? Or going home for the Christmas holidays?"

"No, but I hardly see what that has to do with anything..."

"Severus, the first day of classes I asked him to stay after the lesson. I'd noticed he was looking ill, and I wanted to ask what was wrong. He was VERY reluctant to tell me, but after I slipped a little calming potion in his tea, he eventually gave in and told me some of what had happened."

"Go on..."

"His uncle beats him, Severus; quite often, in fact. As it turned out, he had a pair of cracked ribs, as well as severe bruising across his chest and back. I cornered Mr. Ron Weasley to find out more about the Dursley's, and I daresay it isn't pleasant. Evidently, they weren't even going to let him come to school this year. I suppose it was a lucky thing that I showed up...Anyway, one year, Weasley and his brothers had to actually break him out of that house as if it were a prison, bars on his window and everything."

Hermione's eyes widen, and Ron looked still confused. However Hermione thought about how Harry never told them anything about the Dursleys, except they weren't the nicest people on the planet. Why didn't anyone know about this, thought Ron and Hermione? "Why didn't Harry tell anyone else about this?"

" _WHAT_? Impossible...Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to stay in a place like that..."

"Dumbledore doesn't know about it. Harry's too proud and ashamed to tell him, and I imagine he doesn't want any more attention drawn to him, either. He made me promise not to tell a soul after I found out, and I've kept that promise until now. I tried to get him to tell Dumbledore, but I'm afraid he's just as stubborn as you."

"They ...beat him? Why? He's their blood, surely they didn't..."

"The Dursleys hate magic, Severus. You didn't know Lily as well as I did, but I'm sure you heard her mention Petunia?"

"Once or twice, and never with pleasure."

"Yes, well Petunia hated Lily above and beyond a simple sibling rivalry...she thought Lily was a freak. Once they no longer had to live in the same house, Petunia severed all relations with her sister. She's carried that hate on to Harry, and her husband is the same way. Harry had to sleep locked in a broom closet for eleven years."

"Remus, you are coming with me to see Albus this instant, I'll not allow that...that FAMILY to ever..."

"No."

"What?"

"Tell Harry."

"I can't, you know that!"

"He's your _SON_ , Severus."

Ron's eyes widen, even though Hermione figured that out before. How could Harry be related to that slime ball, thought Ron and he turned to look at Hermione.

"I'm aware of that..."

"Then say it, admit it out loud."

"Fine. Harry is my son. Now, can we please get on with it? I may not wish that fact to be known, but I will _NOT_ stand for _ANYONE_ mistreating him."

"And how, precisely, do you think he sees _YOUR_ behavior toward him and all the Gryffindors?"

"That is different. I have no choice, as long as Voldemort lives and I retain my title as 'spy.'"

"Yes, but you could always let him know that... let him know _YOU_."

"Oh, so we're back on that again, are we?"

"It's the only way you can keep him safe from the Dursleys... by telling him the truth."

"As I've already said, No. _WE_ will inform Albus of the...abuse, and nothing more."

"If we tell Dumbledore, he will remove Harry from that house. Harry will have no choice but to go to an orphanage or a temporary care facility. Now, imagine what that would do to him... he's already got more than enough in common with the Dark Lord, how do you think he'd react to yet another?"

"Surely no worse than if I talked to him."

"I doubt that, Severus. I will make you a deal. If you agree to tell Harry and Dumbledore the truth, then I will come with you right now to talk to him about the Dursleys."

"But then Albus would send him to live with _ME_. I couldn't do that Remus, I'd be worse than the Dursleys..."

"No you wouldn't. You've never hit a student, and I know for a fact that all that yelling you do is just an act. You only need to give yourself a chance, and spare your son another summer of beatings."

"Very well..."

"Promise and swear that you will tell Harry, and soon."

"I promise that I will tell...Harry...the truth before Christmas. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, but you understand that I am not doing this for 'me.' I'm doing this for Harry...and for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You have a son, Severus. You have as much right to know him as he does you. You're both the only real family either of you has."

"I'd have to agree with you on the last...but can we please get on with it? I'd like to tell Albus and get this whole thing over with as soon as possible, I'm sure he'll have plenty to say."

"He won't be ashamed of you, you know that."

"Yes...but then he doesn't have to be."

So the two professors left to go to Professor Albus' office. After they heard their footsteps fading away, Ron shouted "We have to tell Harry," he ran off with Hermione replying, "I'm not sure if we should... Hey wait up!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Conversation and Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: General/Action/Adventure  
> Keywords: Secret Father Harry Ron Hermione Snape  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, OoTP and Severitus challenge.  
> Summary: When Ron and Hermione overhear two professors talking, they learn a secret or two about Harry. Now Harry needs to deal with his new father. Semi AU, third-year, and a Severitus challenge  
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Author notes: Thanks to my beta Rachel!

* * *

  **Title:** A Father's Secret  


 

Chapter 2: The Conversation and Reactions

Harry was sitting by himself in the Gryffindor common room. The noisy atmosphere could not be found, for the recent attack from Sirius Black brought everyone still. They were scared, for they all knew that Sirius Black was looking for Harry Potter. Harry was relieved and glad that everybody was not in the common room, and found things to do. He wanted to be alone for a while.

Harry sighed, why did everything happen to him? First his parents were killed before he was one, and then he lived in a hell hole and didn't know anything about his parents till he was eleven. And know now evil strikes again! For once he thought he will have a peaceful year at school, but he isn't sure it would happen. For now, he was waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back from Hogsmeade for them to finish their Christmas shopping, since he wasn't allowed in Hogsmeade, especially since Sirius Black was still on the loose. He was worried, what if Sirius Black have captured them? Then what is he suppose to do? But after pondering on his thoughts, he went back doing Potions; after all he didn't want to fail the class.

_Meanwhile…_

"Wait up Ron," cried Hermione, while Ron rushed in and entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione only wondered if she could stop Ron from blabbing the truth. All she could do was wait and see Harry's reaction.

_Meanwhile…_

Moments before, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape were seen at entering Dumbledore's office.

"Caramel Cheesecake," replied Severus Snape rather dully. He never understood why Professor Dumbledore had an obsessive addiction to candy especially his fondness to lemon drops. He wanted to send Professor Dumbledore to one of those AA meetings except for candy. Professor Snape, happened to have learned about this from his old lover, Lily, who said a neighbor had to go to an AA meeting. He can see it now, "Hi, My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I love lemon drops. You want some." He completely forgot that Professor Dumbledore was there, and that Remus Lupin started talking.

"Good Evening, Albus" said Professor Lupin. Professor Snape just sat there with a thoughtful expression on his face; he was still amusing himself with thoughts of sending Professor Dumbledore to an AA meeting. He didn't even acknowledge Dumbledore in his office, or notice the twinkle under Professor Dumbledore's eyes.

"Seeing Severus is still shocked at the news, I remembered something that Lily told me twelve years ago. She told me that Harry's father happened to be from her older lover, Severus. I also discovered from a reluctant Harry, that his uncle beats him" Lupin told to Dumbledore. Professor Snape however was watching how the old man would react to the news.

"Well, I did remember the mission I let Severus go on November 1980. Was it to check on Lily and the baby?" asked Dumbledore, with the twinkle in his eyes. Oh, he remembered how Lily and Severus did date each other, and how even though Severus broke the relationship it, was to have Lily to be safe.

"Yes, that night I felt Harry kicked, and it was wonderful to spend time with my Lily" replied Severus with a reverent voice, remembering everything.

-Flashback-

A knock was heard from the Godric Hollow's house number three. Lily wondered who it was late at night; she knew that James was out of town, with the Aurors, tracking down Death Eaters. Lily went and opens the door, surprised that her old lover was at the door. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and Severus missed how her hair looked so beautiful under the midnight rays, of the moon. She missed, Severus, and even though she knew he was a Death Eater, working with the Order of the Phoenix, she rather wanted to marry him then James Potter. In seventh year, he broke up their relationship, only to keep her safe, and told her to marry James Potter, and to go to Dumbledore. She also knew he didn't want to be a Death Eater, that his father forced him to be one. "The sight of Lily set off something within Severus to quickly grasp her, holding her kissing passionately.

"Severus, I need to tell you that this baby isn't James, but yours" said Lily

"Are you sure? Is James ever going to find out at all" asked Severus Snape.

"I'm positive" replied a grinning Lily. Severus didn't ask any questions, knowing that Lily was the best witch at doing charms.

The evening was interrupted with a Remus Lupin knocking at the door.

-Back to the Present…-

"So as you can see Lupin ruined the evening and found out about Harry. He only came because Potter sent him there" replied Severus Snape, glaring at Remus Lupin, who just grinned back.

"You do know that know we can't call Harry, Mr. Potter" replied Dumbledore, and moved the conversation to Harry's safety…

_Back to the Gryffindor Common Room…_

"WHAT!" Screamed Harry. Hermione was sure that everybody in the building could have heard Harry's screaming. All Hermione could do was glare at Ron, who only shrugged, not realizing that he did something wrong.

Coming up next time: What did Ron really say to Harry, to cause him to be upset, and what are the suggestion for Harry's safety in the conversation with Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I'll ever update this story again but I might in the near the future.


End file.
